Stimulating and sympathy for the darkness
by UltimateNentendiofan
Summary: After killing his wife mickey feels guilty and kills himself to bring back Minnie, King mickeys death the world is affected Starring as mickeys nobody: OSWALD THE LUCKY RABBIT! Minnie's nobody is ortensia. Also this is very violent and can get creepy so if you don't like things like sora commiting to the darkness than this probably isn't for you (JK ITS JUST VERY DARK)
1. Built for a Queen

I own nothing

Flash back mickey pov

Minnie had fame all because I had one fever about a year ago she took my power, Im far from that day in fact I can't even still feel my warm skin except burning rage... The rage flickers in me and I listen to it, why I haven't killed her or me is a mystery my light is gone! My own pants have listed there zing. I lost my mind and everything after was a blur other than me killing minnie... And her nobody was alive...

end of flashback-

a large castle- it was frowning in darkness, ever since Minnie's death, mickeys jealously he killed her... Mickey was changing into someone else his own mind was becoming suicidal and depressed, Mickey had enough he was going against everything, it was best for everyone else's sake. He grabbed the key blade he murdered his wife with and stood on the edge of the dock and pulled the blade back and took his last breath and let the pain seep through, Mickey had killed himself.

Minnie awoke to see mickey who had killed himself.

"mickey? MICKEY WAKE UP ANSWERR ME!" Yelled Minnie her eyes welled with tears as Mickey floated up into the nobody land...

"Mickey, I'm so sorry" Minnie kept crying to the morning her king was dead...

I should have the next chapter up soon! Ps Minnie and Mickeys Nobody's don't follow the name rule! This was the reason of everything!


	2. My nobodies cure

i own nothing were changing the geography were on destiny islands! And if you haven't noticed something yet you should soon... Hehehehhe

Sora ran across the beach, the wind picked up as his two best friends Kairi and Riku chased him across the beach. They were happy 16 year olds but suddenly sora heard something, a tear fell he could hear it from millions of miles away.

"Minnie" said sora under his breath.

"Sora Whats wrong" said kairi who was concerned for her only hearted crush- the keyblade master.

"it's nothing" said Sora and dismissed the sounds as just another one of Roxas's pranks or his imagination coming out of whack, suddenly a heavy pat was left on Sora's shoulder he forgot he was playing tag he ignored kairi's mindless generics.

"sora! Your it" announced Riku he viciously tapped on sora's shoulder, kairi was worried her love was broken? Sort of?( by that I mean sora was broken)

"Sora it's getting dark- Riku and I are going to eat dinner want to eat with us?" Asked kairi.

"Sure Ill be in, in a minute" said sora , something had happened. Sora looked up riku and kairi, wakka and selphie they were all inside safe, except him because heartless coming down. A familiar figure dropped from the sky it was his nobody roxas.

"SORA!" he yelled as he reached for his hearted clone. Sora didn't bother to take his hand instead he lie on the ground ready to be engulfed by heartless, he didn't care about life his no one would understand not Riku, not Roxas, Not Donald nor goofy, Not-K-airi, not naminè, not even the depths of his heart understood even kingMickey would be infuriated. Sora was lost his heart and soul were lost, all he could hear all he could see were Minnie, and her tears, a cat?! And wait a Rabbit?! Except the Rabbit was like dead in the middle and there was a crease the cat on the right was happy but, Minnie was crying, The rabbit looked like someone but his name- oh that name- was lost gone another mouse? His name! sora focused harder but his ideas were slurring as the word "death" was the only word he could understand.

Roxas shook soras body, scared he panicked and took sora to the wasted land of organization 13. Back in to the portal the two boys left.

roxas's pov

I better phone Naminè she might be able to help sora, I dialed naminè and strangely enough she picked up.

"Hey Rox whats up?" Said Naminè slyly.

"Hi nami sora has- it" roxas huffed.

"Your joking right rox? 'Cause last one killed himself" said Naminè.

"No, we have it early though am I next?"

"Doubted Rox, your a nobody- Nobodies can't kill themselves"

"Yes Nami but that virus- I will be depressed" Roxas grumbled.

"Rox, have you had any fever? Like when was the last time you had one?" Asked naminè.

"About 2 months ago" said roxas.

"Rox we gotta get you nobody shots you could get it in a few years!" said naminè worryingly.

"Well sora needs all care first" said roxas.

haha well join me next time for another one!


	3. Suicide of the darkside

UDisclaimer- FOR THE THIRD TIME I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, SQUARE ENIX DOES please try to Drill that in your head.

Sora awoke to clean sheets and his mother and father, Riku and kairi, Wakka and Selphie managed to squeeze themselves in soras imagery as well.

"Ah! where is Roxas?" Sora asked in a panic as he feverishly searched his room, without getting up.

"Uh... Sora I just gotta ask, whose Roxas?" Asked his mother, Wakka was asking the same question in his head.

"He is a nobody" said sora, Soras mom looked puzzled but, dismissed it as a "boys" imagination. Kairi backed against the wall and looked upward she knew Naminè did something wrong, the clutz yet again got hurt and kairi payed the pain.

"Sora? Why did you try to drown yourself?" Asked Riku angrily. Sora's eyes widened with shock, why would he try to kill himself?

"Riku? I think you shared a little to much papou fruit with selphie" said sora, Wakka angrily blushed at Selphie he had a crush on her, instead she goes for a mop like Riku... Selphie blushed at riku as if kissing was in order.

"Sora... Why would you attempt to end your life? Why not stay alive? If not for yourself than your parents or Riku or me" kairi hushed at the word me, Sora was even more confused.

"Guys, maybe he is mentally ill and lost those depressing memories" explained his father. kairi looked to Riku, and he looked back at her they shook there heads, Sora had nothing to kill himself for. Suddenly sora shook he remembered.

Flash Back (soras pov)

"Heartless! I summon the key blade!" Yelled sora. Sora hit his hand on the heartless's head he had lost the key blade! He tried every trick but his key blade still was missing. I'm useless Kairi is going to- Hate me. Tears form in my eyes as I feel empty - a heartless. If I had a keyblade I would've killed myself but I dove into the water hoping for death. As the darkness fell to me my heart seemed to be falling- like I was nobody.

End of flashback

"Do you kids want to try to talk to sora?" Asked his father, Selphie and wakka and kairi and riku nodded as the adults left.

"Sora... Please tell me why you tried to kill yourself?" Asked riku.

"I couldn't use the key blade..." Whispered sora.

-/-

questions? answered on the next chapter


	4. Return of 1927

Disclaimer- I own nothing, this story is made for pure enjoyment kingdom hearts is owned by square enix, thanks!

Roxas shot up he was paled with sweat and worry and panic written all over his face.

" 'Nother bad dream huh?" Naminè said as she sat down next to him. She sighed because she could read his mind.

"Nami... How long have I been here? And where is sora?" Asked roxas

"Roxas- you have the fever- were going to get the shots in the morn- but you dreamed everything- as for sora it's to late he will kill one of his best friends unless he-" Naminè stopped she didnt want to say it the thought was to awful

"Unless he whats?" Asked Roxas taking the idea of worry out of his words.

"Gives in to darkness" Naminè said softly and regretfully. Roxas's mouth flug open, if that happened xion, naminè and axel would be diminished and only roxas would be exsisting as sora.

"and I'm afraid I have more bad news...Roxas" naminè said softly.

"Couldn't be worse than what I just heard" roxas quivered.

"Im wielding the keyblade..." blurted naminè.

"so first off, sora will kill everyone or you or the remnant of axel and Lea and your taking the only reason I'm alive? And I'm sick! Could this day get any worse?" Asked roxas

"on a brighter note we have a new leader of organization 13, and xemnas died for no apparent reason other than to break the fourth wall multiple times in this story" said naminè.

"Well, I guess that's the real good scoop" said roxas.

"Please stop refrencing those horrible movies from 1.5 roxas" complained Naminè. a knock at the door was heard, Naminè got up to answer it.

"Hello" said Naminè.

"Are you both residences of twillight town and organization members?" Asked the cloaked figure. Naminè nodded and from the couch Roxas nodded too.

"may I step in" said the hooded voice.

"y-yes sir" Naminè stuttered. He stepped in and headed to Roxas and Naminè followed.

"Are you Roxasas?" Asked the figure.

"Um.. It's pronounced Roxasasu" said roxas.

"Your him right?" Asked the shadowed figure, Roxas nodded. The figure unzipped his jacket to reveal blue pants with black body and white face.

"My name is Oswald the lucky rabbit, your organization leader and want you to be my number 2 roxas" said oswald.

"Oh? You are moving me to the second most important spot?" Asked roxas.

"Yes Roxas, you are captain of the organization today and forever as long as I remain the ruler of us and ruler of wasteland, do you take partnership- Roxas?." Said oswald.

"Yes your highness" said roxas.

well we learned that oswald is the new leader, Roxas is sick, Xemnas died by breaking the fourth wall 4 too many times, Naminè wields the key blade, Xion,axel,Naminè and roxas lives are all at stake and that sora like corned beef!


	5. Telecom featuring Vanitas

Disclaimer- is it just me or is this breaking the fourth wall? Anyway I don't own anything in this story thanks!

"Xion, wake up!" Yelled vanitas.

"Oh...I'm sorry-Vani-it-ita-as I just dont feeel...ver-ry go-od" Xion could hardly move let alone speak.

"Ven! Get your girlfriend something to eat!" Yelled out vanitas.

"Tha-thank-s for your hos-hosp-hospita-hospitality b-bu-but Im n-not hungry" stuttered Xion who was barley breathing.

"Ven! Forget it!" Yelled back vanitas. Ventus walked in to see his enemy and his girlfriends cousin mimicking him.

"Xion are you ok?" Asked ventus.

"D-o-do I lo-look goood t-to y-yo-you ven?" Asked xion sarcastically.

"Your right I'm sorry, girly" said ventus and it didn't take 2 moments for ventus to realize how sick xion was... Her face was pale like her hands except her hands were clammy and her cheeks were flushed and her skin was cold to the touch and her forehead was like a desert... Ring Ring the phone rang. Vanitas picked up.

"Yello" said vanitas

"Hi Vanitas" said the voice.

"H-how do you know my name?" Asked Vanitas.

"Vanitas- your not a 13 so, you don't need to know anything about me or how I know you! I came to deliver a message" responded the voice.

"Excuse me! Let me speak to Xmenas he would understand! We go to the card players every tuesday" said Vanitas.

"Well if you guys are so in touch maybe you would know! And the organization or as you aren't one of "13" had a caring message! Would you like to hear it or not!" Asked the voice.

"Yes I would but what happened to Xemnas?" asked Vanitas.

"That is none of your concern as for the message is that there is an outbreak of a bad fever that in a year or two makes you go insane and kill someone you love or yourself king mickey recently committed suicide has anyone had a dangerously high fever 101- higher than that number?" Asked the voice.**  
**

"Well someone is sick who I believe is an organization member" said vantias who had his last fever as a 10 year old.

"What?! I am coming over with fine doctors immediatly" said the voice as he hung up.

"Xion?" Ventus spoke, Xion was shivering fast and her fever was radiating her body was shaking and she kept repeating the name "Roxas" or "Roxasasu" fast and in pain her lungs were breathing in tiny beats.

Xion's Pov FLASHBACK

"Roxas.. I belong with sora release kingdom hearts" I closed my eyes as my body started freezing off and I floated, Roxas's cry could be heard from 6 feet under ground I felt cold as I transferred my body heat and power to roxas and my soul to Sora it heated me I was being split pictures of things started appearing as I found my memories from long ago come alive, and fake ones I kept trying to say his name but my lips were sealed his tears were wiping me as I just couldn't say nor remember. the name Ventus, Vanitas, Naminè and Riku were trapped in my head all else was blurred hanging on to what I had my body split... The crying stopped it was dark in there like a body I knew...

end of flashback

"Ventus" xion responded.

Sorry that chapter sort of sucked... Anyway please comment, favorite and follow, or start a community if you like this story


	6. Chapter 55 kairis diary

Disclaimer- This is getting old... I own nothing

Author note- Hi guys! I needed leverage for chapter 6 so this is 5.5! Please read all, it will make more sense, in next chapter!

Kairis pov

from the moment I floated to this island the man took me in and welcomed me to call him my Father. I remember he wiped the tears off my face, and slept on the floor as I slept in his bed (Until he bought me my own). And he built me my own room and bought me whatever I needed or wanted. He even picked me up when I fell down, and when I was 7 he taught me how to swim! I just wish he could remember...

***Diary

Hi, my name is Kairi I'm 5 years old! Today I appeared on this mysterious island, and my Gammie was no where in sight! This hot boy helped me but, I was so cold I felt hungry, but I passed out...(according to the boy-sora) I awoke in this mans house, he welcomed me and I was scared but, he calmed me and told me how he was my new daddy and I would never would be alone again, My heart filled with his spirit, My Daddy gave me this notebook may it last... I stayed in my daddy's bedroom he, even made me soup! and slept on the ground for me! I love my Daddy!

Dear Diary, Hi it's kairi Im 6! My Daddy saved me today! This big creepy guy Wakka was going to beat me up! I screamed and my daddy came out and tackled wakka! Wakka is nice to me now! But my Daddy is so strong and brave I love him sooooo much! Love, Kairi

Dear diary, I'm 7! And my Daddy taught me how to swim! Sora, and riku tried toteach me but, they were stupid boys... Still my best friends though, but daddy saw me near the water upset unsure how to go about the walked over and welcomed me with candy! The boys ran out of the water for some too! Then my daddy taught me how to swim! Your my hero Daddy!

eventually kairi lost her diary... But her dad got her a new one when she turned 14

dear diary,

i have been sick for a week dad got me medicine and a new diary! I love my dad!

she never wrote in her diary again she stayed her house occasionally playing outside no one was sure...


	7. Swim, sink or drown?

Disclaimer- Gee guys were nearing 10 chapters give me a break 'CAUSE I OWN NOTHING! So annoying!but than again rather this than getting sewed

Sora was finally out of bed his fever was gone, thankfully but his spirit sure wasn't thanking. Although Riku and Kairi would visit him his parents never let him out of the house, however Kairi was having her own problems as Riku watched his buddy-Sora.

"Riku, where is Kairi?" Asked sora.

"She had to take care of important business " responded riku.

"What type of business?" Asked sora thinking his girl was seeing another man less suicidal than himself.

"She wouldn't say, she sounded depressed on the phone and I heard coughing" said Riku.

"Well why don't we visit?" Said sora.

"Because your suicidal!" exclaimed Riku, sora spat at riku angrily.

"She is probably sick sora! For petesake give the girl her privacy!" cried Riku

"Oh, and how do you know?" snarled sora.

"I don't know I just want you to shut up" yelled Riku. Riku got sick of Soras act and left. Riku felt like sora was disrespecting him he could've gone and helped Kairi, or flirted with Selphie, ran around, played with swords or even help wakka with the new orders, instead he chose to hang with Sora the suicidal boy who is locked in his house.

"I better visit Kairi" said Riku as he knocked on her door. She opened it.

"Hi riku" she said solemnly.

"Kairi... Whats wrong and can I help?" Asked Riku.

"My Dad- Has a deadly illness he has 5 more days" said kairi her mouth was dry and her eyes were wet from the tears swelling. Riku gasped, Kairi had never really had a home nor family and it was painful for her to watch death. Kairi's memories passed her fast.

"Gee Kairi- I'm sorry, do you want to talk or me to help?" Asked Riku.

"Riku" was the only thing she said before hugging him tightly and kissing him.

HONK HONK oo a shortie chapter /class anyways see ya next time!


End file.
